


He still loves you

by LoopyLouXD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jim's daughter, Parentlock, accidental abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLouXD/pseuds/LoopyLouXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know he doesn't meant to hurt you... He still loves you, even if he doesn't always show it…" Sebastian is left to comfort Jim's little girl when Jim lashes out at her during one of his 'episodes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He still loves you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me at 1.04am (thanks a lot brain) and I had to scribble it down in near darkness. It's kinda short, but when I wrote it down, it was like seven pages...  
> Anyway, Seb and Jim's relationship is that stage that everyone knows and loves: the 'we-both-know-we-love-one-another-but-we-won't-admit-it-to-ourselves-let-alone-each-other-so-we'll-just-continue-having-sex-and-working-together-but-there's-nothing-more-to-it-than-that-even-though-we 're-meant-to-be-together...forever...' stage XD

When Sebastian walked into his apartment it was late, but he was sure Jim would still be awake.

“Boss?” he called out, not too loud though; he didn’t want to wake Sophie. Jim’s daughter had been staying with them for a while now, ever since her mother had passed away. She was quiet and well-behaved and, seeing as she was only young, she didn’t get in the way of everyday life all that much.

When he received no reply from Jim, he shrugged, assuming that he was working in his study. Sebastian dropped his bag in the hall cupboard and headed upstairs to his room, planning on taking a long, well-earned shower. The moment he opened his bedroom door, however, he heard it; a soft sniffling sound. He cocked his head, listening intently, eyes searching the room before zeroing in on the bed.

He closed his door, snipping the lock, and stepped forward silently. The bed was empty, but he was sure the noise was coming from there. Frowning, he knelt down beside the bed, peering underneath it, only to catch a pair of dark, familiar eyes staring back at him. His frown was replaced by a look of confusion, and his eyes softened.

“Sophie,” he said softly. “What are you doing under there?”

“Hiding,” came a small voice, and Sebastian heard another upset sniffle.

“Hiding from what?” he asked gently.

“From Daddy,” she replied, her voice full of fear. Sebastian frowned again.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he murmured, reaching under the bed to pull her out carefully and place her on his lap. She looked up at him with wide eyes and instantly he noticed the dark bruise already forming on her cheek, as well as her red-rimmed eyes, stained from crying. “What happened?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her face gently.

“I… I heard Daddy yelling at someone,” she murmured, “but when I came downstairs to look, there was no one there, and he was still yelling… I was just trying to help, but he wouldn’t listen to me – and he just kept yelling at himself… I tried to get him to stop but he grabbed my arm and he… he hurt me…” her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks once more.

Sebastian held her close, stroking her hair gently and soothing her. “Shh,” he cooed. “It’s okay, I won’t let him hurt you anymore…” He knew what had happened; Jim had had one of his fits, and since Sebastian hadn’t been around to stop it, he’d lashed out at Sophie. “You know he doesn’t mean to hurt you, don't you?” he said softly once her sobs had been reduced to the occasional hiccup. “He loves you Sophie,” Sebastian said. “A lot.” He felt her nod against his chest and he rocked her gently. "Even if he doesn’t always show it- it’s still true. Take it from me, I’ve been there… he loves you.”

“I know,” he heard her mumble, and he let go of a pent up breath.

“Come on, love,” he said, picking her up in his arms as he stood. “It’s late; time for bed.”

“Can I sleep in your bed?” she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Merciless killer or not, even Sebastian could not say no to those watery eyes.

“Of course you can,” he said, giving her a soft smile. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking her in tightly.

She rested her head on the pillows and looked up at him. “Will Daddy be okay?” she asked, and Sebastian felt a strange sense of relief that she was still worried about her father, despite everything.

He nodded, giving her a sad smile as her settled down on the bed beside her. “In a little while,” he said. “He’s not feeling very well at the moment, but he’ll be better soon.” He heard her sigh slightly and wrapped his arm around her as she lay her head on his chest. 

“Thank you Tigger...” she murmured sleepily

Sebastian smiled fondly at his nickname. “You’re welcome sweetheart.”


End file.
